Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a desktop organizer that is made from a wire frame. In addition this organizer has a clip that has a shaped region which receives a medallion.
This invention relates to a desktop organizer that stores eyeglasses when they are not being used. Essentially, this organizer contains a clip and a wire frame wherein a bridge section of the eyeglasses snaps into the clip. In addition the remaining portion of the wire frame is used to hold the arms of the eyeglasses in place so that the eyeglasses rest in the organizer.
This organizer also has a wire frame section for holding a picture frame, at least one container, and a metal clip. This wire frame section includes a base region that is shaped substantially rectangular and allows the structure to stand substantially upright when in use.
The picture frame support is formed by two parallel spaced bars extending up vertically from the base. Next, a substantially U-shaped-set of bars are coupled to these parallel spaced bars wherein these U-shaped bars comprise two sets of bars coupled to each other and spaced apart from each other in a parallel manner. A top portion of these U-shaped bars bows out to receive a transparent picture frame which holds pictures. There is also a stopper bar coupled to a bottom portion of these U-shaped bars so that the picture frame does not slide through these bars. This stopper bar is U-shaped and extends horizontally out in front of a top region of the vertically extending bars. This stopper bar also forms a business card or credit card holder in the organizer.
The picture frame can be in the form of two separate plastic sheets that are put together and then held within these parallel spaced bars supporting the picture frame.
This organizer also contains three containers for holding materials. The first container is disposed in a front-center region of the organizer, in front of the picture frame support. This first container is supported by a container holder that is formed by two semi-circular wire sections extending out horizontally one on top of the other. Both of these sections extend out from the two parallel spaced, vertically extending bars. The second or upper semi-circular wire section extends out from the stopper bar on the picture frame support. Essentially, a storage container can then slide inside of the second semi-circular wire section and rest on top of the first semi-circular wire section. This storage container can be in the form of a semi-circular shaped cup that can contain a divider disposed therein.
There are also two more containers and container holders disposed on this organizer. The second and third container holders extend out from the sides of the organizer. Essentially, extending up from both sides of a bottom section of the base are U-shaped bars that extend up substantially vertically. These bars allow a plurality of semi-circular shaped bars to extend out horizontally therefrom. A plurality of containers can fit inside of these bars wherein a plurality of pens, pencils, emery boards, knives, rulers, scissors or any other elongated object can be placed substantially vertical inside of these semi-circular bars.
These bars wrap around these substantially elongated, vertically extending objects so that these objects will remain stationary inside of this enclosure.